


Her Mistake, His Fortune: Divergence

by Demonized



Series: HMHF Verse [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dragon!Vaas, F/M, Jason gets a Genderswitch, Jason goes dark, Jason has no fucks to give anymore, Slight crack humor, Tiger!Jason, Vaason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: They had been so close, and a split second decision made out of selflessness and love lands Jason right back where he started, all over again. There's a major difference this time around, and Jason is on a warpath. Timeline Split for Her Mistake, His Fortune.





	Her Mistake, His Fortune: Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I have no other explanation for this other than I was working on chapter nine for HMHF and this wanted to happen. So it happened.

Everything _aches_ all over. No. Ache isn't the correct word to even begin to describe what his body is going through. Twisting, snapping and pulling. It feels like his body is breaking all over and being put back together again.

All because he'd been quick enough push Vaas out of the way.

Stupid enough.

He's certain that Vaas is understandably pissed about him risking his neck, but he had recognized the spell that Citra had thrown at the pirate lord. It was the same exact one she had hit him with before, at least he thinks is was. Had it hurt this much the first time?

He can't remember…

All of a sudden the pain stops and he opens his eyes—when did he shut them?—to realize with a sinking heart that Citra had succeeded in sending him back yet again. All of that work, undone.

He isn't back at the club though. Instead, he comes into awareness on the beach that the pirates had ambushed them on. He is also immediately aware that there is something fundamentally and intrinsically wrong. It becomes apparent the very instant he moves.

He has boobs. Worse yet, he's sure he has the proper genitals to go with the boobs. The fact that he is wearing a bikini hasn't quite processed yet. He's stuck on what is apparently his new gender.

How in the ever loving fuck is he supposed to deal with this? Even with Vaas' vast repertoire of spells and magic, Citra seems to be on a whole other level. Speaking of Vaas, the pirates are due to ambush them at any time, and he can't be certain that the pirate lord will be present like the first time he'd gone through this. He hadn't been here the last time.

He turns to face the foliage along the edge of the beach, acutely aware how differently this body feels when he moves, and frowns. He discreetly glances at his family and friends over his shoulder, noting that an unfamiliar face has replaced Liza's. He doesn't want to ponder what that means, so he looks back to the foliage and starts walking.

"Hey, Jocelyn! Where're you going?" Grant calls out from the edge of the water with what he assumes to be the name of this body.

"To go pee!" The lie comes easily and god, is that his voice now? He inwardly cringes and hastens his pace. He scans the encroaching jungle for splashes of pirate red and spots them scattered amongst the brush. Lovely. They're at his ten and his two, leaving straight ahead miraculously clear. Well, maybe not. His senses indicate that there is someone there, waiting for him.

He's pleasantly surprised when he comes face to face with Vaas as soon as he steps through the dense growth. Seeing him does make his heart ache, and he wonders if the pirate lord will even let him explain himself. It's going to be one hell of a gamble since he obviously doesn't have a prepared video for him, and, well, there's also the fact that he is currently a she. That probably doesn't matter as much. Maybe it does. "So…uh, hi."

She cringes at how stupid that sounds, but Vaas looks rather taken aback. She reckons he doesn't get greeted much. "Sorry, that sounded…bad. Care to join me for a walk?" It's the only thing that comes to mind without raising his suspicions too much, and Vaas hasn't gone for his gun yet. He's studying her though, likely trying to determine if this is some sort of trap.

"You're oddly calm for someone who came across a stranger on an _uninhabited island_ , and you want to go on a walk?" Well, it's safe to say that Vaas is indeed suspicious of her. He didn't say no though.

She decides to tempt fate and steps around him, knowing he'll either follow, put a bullet in her or threaten her back to the beach. At this point she rather eat a bullet herself. "Yes, I would like to go on a walk with you, oh pirate lord." Maybe that's too telling. Even pushing it too far.

She's certain of it when Vaas grabs her by the shoulder and spins her around, pushing his face into her's. "The fuck did you just say?!"

Fuck this. She's going to lay out all of her cards and hope for the best. "Vaas Montenegro, pi-" As soon as his name leaves her mouth his hand is on her throat squeezing it. It's not enough to completely choke her, but it makes breathing and speaking uncomfortable. She grabs at his wrist and stares up at him, her expression calm. "Dragon," she wheezes out, pressing her thumbs against the hollow just beneath the joint in his wrist.

_Her Mistake, His Fortune: Divergence_

Anger. Fear. Shock. Confusion. He doesn't know which emotion he should settle on, but the girl is dangerous. To him? She knows his name, knows about _that_. He should kill her, but something gives him enough reason to pause. He ignores the rather half-hearted attempt she's making to get him to let go of her throat and leans in so that they're nose to nose. "Who the fuck are you?!"

She's neither cowed nor frightened by the situation. Instead those dark green eyes are filled with fire and determination. "Despite my appearance my name is Jason Brody and I just so happen to be the damn tiger."

She's not lying. Her pulse is steady under his palm. "Prove it," he hisses out, shifting his grip so that he's cupping the side of her neck.

Quicker than he can comprehend, Jason lets go of his wrist and wraps her arms around his neck, crushing her mouth against his. Emotions and feelings flood through him so fast that he doesn't have time to sort through all of them, but he's able to glean that she knows him. The rather abrupt withdrawal of being able to feel her like this leaves him empty and aching, and he growls as she breaks the kiss.

"There, tig-" His hand slides to the nape of her neck and he pulls her back in for a kiss of his own, letting his frustration, the aching emptiness bleed into her. Realization flickers through Jason's eyes, followed by a warm amusement and she opens herself back up to him. It's a slower, more controlled flow of emotions and feelings this time, colored with her amusement and something much stronger. Relief. _Happiness_. **Acceptance**. Everything blurs together as she parts her mouth and licks his lips in invitation.

He wraps his free arm around Jason and delves his tongue into her mouth. She tastes of oranges and vanilla with an undertone of honey. Unexpectedly sweet.

"Hey, babe, what's taking—the fuck?! Get your fucking hands off of my girl!"

They break apart at the interruption, despite the reluctance roiling through both of them, and turn to face a tall and rather burly looking Caucasian American. He arches a brow at the sight of the American, obviously part of the group that came with Jason to the island, but he can feel her confusion and that she doesn't recognize him. "Oh? This Reinita belongs to you, cabrón? See, I thought she was lost and was doing my civic duty to help her out."

"With your tongue shoved down her throat, you fucking spic?!" Jason visibly tenses at the ethnic slur their intruder spews at him, which honestly doesn't bother him in the slightest. He's had worse insults hurled at him.

He presses his hand against the small of Jason's back, which seems to calm her substantially, and bares his teeth with a smile that is often described as predatory at the American male. "Cabrón, I think you might be misunderstanding the situation," he begins, drawing out his gun. "So I want you to rethink what it is you said." He levels his gun on the mouthy bastard and stares him down.

"Whoa, man, are you fucking serious?" The mouthy bastard takes a couple of steps back and raises his hands.

"Mi Reinita, what do you think? Am I serious?" He steps up behind Jason and wraps his free arm around her waist, at which she leans back into him.

"Oh, I know for a fact that you are dead serious, mi Rey," Jason purrs out, her words quite an interesting choice that he'll have to remember to ask about later. Her use of Spanish is also pleasantly surprising and he wonders just how well versed she is in it. _"We should go back to the beach and get the whole ambush over with."_ Very well versed in it apparently.

 _"You'll have to explain how you know about that, and how you knew who I am,"_ he whispers into Jason's ear, making her shiver. _"And we should get you something better to wear."_

_Her Mistake, His Fortune: Divergence_

The mention of clothes reminds her that she's in little more than a bikini, not that her state of dress bothers her, and that just being on Rook is incredibly dangerous to start with. Citra seemed to do just fine with her tits hanging out though. _"I'll take it into consideration, Vaas."_ She eyes her supposed _boyfriend_ with a scowl then pulls away from Vaas and heads back towards the beach. "Despite his claims I don't know who he is, so if he tries to run then kill him," she calls over her shoulder to Vaas.

She doesn't wait for a response and steps through the large, leafy foliage onto the open sand of the beach. They hadn't been very far from it or her family and friends. It seems none of them had been paying attention or even heard them, their festivities and the sound of the waves breaking on the shore drowning out any noise from the jungle.

"Hey, Joss! We were getting ready to send in a search party for you… Where's Carter?" Daisy calls out from where she's sunning on the sand, supplying her with the name of her _boyfriend_.

"He'll be back." Maybe. A glance to where she left the jungle serves as an answer when Carter appears, and Vaas is right behind him. "There he is right now."

"Who's that with him?" She can't help the grin that stretches across her face at Daisy's question, and she scrutinizes the pirate lord for a moment. He's had the forethought to put his gun away.

"That, Daisy, is a real man." She turns back to the blonde and takes in her slack-jawed expression of shock. "And he is mine." Well, not that anything is official yet, she's more than certain that Vaas, who doesn't change very much—if at all through these time iterations—would agree with her. "It's mutual."

"But Carter is-"

"So not my type. I'm not even sure why we were together anyways." It seems that Citra's magic had changed some things to go with her new gender, and to be perfectly honest she is fine with it. Better that Carter is the one to suffer than Liza.

"Jesus, Joss, how can you be like that? You've been with him for years!" Poor, poor Daisy. She almost feels sorry for her, but she's starting to not care.

Instead of answering Daisy's question, which she'll get to very soon anyways, she turns towards her brothers and the rest of her friends to see that they've noticed Vaas' presence. "Hey, guys, come over here. There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Their curiosity and naïveté has them jog over in time for Vaas and Carter to reach her and Daisy. Carter is quite subdued, and if anyone does seem to notice it, they certainly don't mention it. A quick glance in the direction of the jungle shows that Vaas' men are still there, waiting for the signal to spring the ambush.

"Who's this?" Grant asks as he motions to Vaas. Carter scowls at the ground while a bright grin slips over her face.

"Allow me," she announces, making Vaas quirk a brow at her. She winks at him, her grin turning impish, then turns and looks over her group. "We have Grant and Riley, my brothers. That is Daisy, Grant's girlfriend. Keith and Oliver, our really awesome friends. Then we have Vincent," she pauses here, her gaze on her once-friend who blinks in confusion at how she introduces him. "And the racist dickbag claiming to be my boyfriend is Carter."

Her friends and brothers are stunned into silence and she uses this moment to saunter over to Vaas. She presses up against him with a sly grin and loops an arm behind his neck before turning back to her group. "As for this sexy motherfucker right here, his name is Vaas, and I belong to him."

"What the fuck, Jocelyn?!"

She looks at her older brother, her expression blanking at the use of _that_ name. "My name is Jason," she hisses out as she disengages herself from Vaas. "My fucking _name_ is **Jason** and I have gone through this shit twice already! As a fucking guy! _This_ -" She motions sharply to her body. "Is new! _This_ is because his sister is a fucking delusional bitch who can't take no for an answer and decides to send me back to the start of our trip on the off chance that I'll maybe say yes! Instead, I gave myself to him that second time round and when we went to go kill her she tried to hit him with the same damn spell! Not only did it send me back to here when I took the hit for him, it made me a goddamn chick!"

_Her Mistake, His Fortune: Divergence_

Well, that answers the questions he has for Jason. Such a simple yet impossible answer. Then again, Citra and her magic is involved so it's not impossible. Whatever the case, it's time to call his men in.

"Jason," he says her name in a low, firm voice that cuts through the silence after her rant and she turns towards him. She's trembling with her pent up anger, the green of her irises nearly swallowed up by her pupils. Her expression softens for him though, and she dutifully answers the silent command to come back to him. "Such a fierce tigress," he whispers into her hair as she buries her face into his neck. "Want me to kill anyone for you, mi Reinita? Just say the word and I will kill anyone you want."

"Kill Vincent and give Carter to Buck," Jason says low enough for only him to hear. After a few seconds she pulls back to look up at him, her expression and entire demeanor relatively calm. "May I have your shirt, mi Rey?"

He's almost surprised that Jason knows about Buck, and his predilections, but that she's done this twice before means that she had to come across him before. An ugly thought passes through his mind, especially since she stated that she was a male before, and he wonders if…. "Did that fucking pendejo do anything to you before, preciosa?"

"Buck? No, but I sure as hell did something to him with that Chinese dagger he's got a hard-on for. Anyways, your shirt? Or do you want me walking around in a bikini? Maybe even naked?" Jason gives him a salacious grin, her hands twisting into the fabric of his tank top.

He can only imagine the pure chaos Jason will cause if she goes around in her bikini, let alone nude. He knows full well how desperate a lot of the men are for some primo pussy, and her doing that would be like an open invitation. "And kill all of my men because they'll want some of your pussy? We do have a business to run here, and I can't run it all by myself." He peels off his tank top and, instead of handing it over for her to put it on herself, pulls it over her head. He smirks at the miffed glare she gives him when her head pops through the opening and continues to dress her in the top. "I have to say, you look really good in red, mi Reinita."

"Green doesn't look half bad on me either," Jason bites out with very little heat and steps back from him. She raises up her right hand and dangling from it is his jade pendant necklace. He's not sure when she took it off of him, but she managed to do it without him noticing, and he does notice that she had untied it.

"You are so lucky I like you, Jason. Put your damn necklace on, preciosa." He grabs the walkie-talkie clipped to his belt and brings it up to his mouth. "Move in, you stupid fucks, and you better not touch my bombóncita or I will fucking gut you."

"Got it, Boss." The confirmation comes in just as Jason's group recovers from the shock of her blowup and realizes that there is something very wrong going on. It comes much too late as his men come out of the jungle with their guns raised.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Vaas here oversees the intake and processing of the largest human trafficking ring this side of the globe," Jason states flippantly as she finishes tying the jade pendant around her neck. The pendant hangs low enough that it disappears beneath the neckline of her borrowed tank top, and he imagines it comes to rest over her heart. More or less.


End file.
